Shiz University One-Shots
by WhatIsYourDamage
Summary: During the musical, in the time Elphaba and Galinda became friends, we never got to see all of the fun that they, plus Fiyero and Boq, had together at Shiz. This is a collection of mostly comedic one-shots, about all of the things the group got up to. Fiyeraba and Gloq. Updates twice a week. (RE-UPLOADED)
1. Baseball

**Authors Note: Due to personal matters, this Fanfiction which I have had so much fun writing, was abandoned for a short while. I was only twelve years old when I started this story, and so I am deciding to re-upload it, after carefully editing each chapter. Nearly all of the chapters will still be here, however, improved and edited. Updates will be every Friday and Monday.**

**Apologies for any inconvenience caused.**

**-Bunnii x**

* * *

><p>"Galinda Upland, I cannot believe you got me into this!" Screamed Elphaba. It was nine o' clock on a Saturday morning, and both girls were dressed into the official Shiz University P.E kit. Galinda had never played baseball before, her private high school in the Upper Uplands didn't approve of that, oh no. So out of the blue, she decided to force Elphaba to teach her. Galinda was wearing the Shiz P.E kit too, but she had customised it with sparkles and badges of boy bands Elphaba had never even heard of.<p>

"Why couldn't you have just got one of the girls to teach you how to play?"

"You're a girl." She pointed out matter-of-factly.

"I mean one of the _girls. _One of those screaming, identical girlfriends of yours."

"They're out. I cancelled going shopping with them just so I could be taught baseball."

"Oh, how goodly of you." Elphaba retorted sarcastically.

"What do I do then?"

"Okay, you see those posts?" Galinda nodded.

"Well basically, you hit a ball with a bat, and then run past as many as you can, and hope you did something to get you out of the rest of the game."

"Elphie, those aren't the proper rules." Galinda whined. Just as Elphaba was about to argue that she had played the game by those rules all through her primary and high school, Fiyero and Boq came walking up the hill to the Shiz playing field. Elphaba motioned to them to come over.

"Hi Elphaba, hi Galinda." Fiyero greeted. It was a surprise seeing Elphaba on the playing field, but a pleasant surprise nonetheless.

"Fiyero, make Elphaba teach me how to play baseball, she's not taking it seriously." She whined.

"Well, you know who is surprisingly good at baseball?" Fiyero started. "Boq. He could teach you."

Boq, who hadn't really been listening, snapped to attention. "I'd be happy to, Galinda." He told her.

"Yay! Thank you dearest! Elphie, you can go now." She said. Elphaba, who normally would have given Galinda a lecture about telling her what to do, instead decided it would be wise not to argue, and walked over to the other side of the field with Fiyero.

They sat down on the soft grass, enjoying the (very) rare warm weather and summer breeze, enjoying each other's company. They both smiled as they saw Boq stand behind Galinda, helping her hold the bat and take practice swings. Elphaba took her phone out of her bag silently, and took a picture. Yep, Elphaba actually owns a phone.

"Hard to imagine that at the start of the year, Galinda didn't even know Boq's name, but now they're an adorable couple." Elphaba said.

"You know," Fiyero said, "Later on, we could gather a group of our friends, and set up a small baseball game?"

"I'll come and watch that," Elphaba replied, "But I'm not playing."

* * *

><p>Later on that day, all of Elphaba, Galinda, Fiyero and Boq's friends (Well, Elphaba didn't really have any friends, the only person she invited to watch was Nessarose) had gathered round to watchplay baseball. Fiyero wanted to play, but he decided to watch with Elphaba to keep her company. Even Madame Morrible was playing the game (The gang couldn't really tell her she couldn't play; she was the headshiztress after all). And what a sight she was! Her hair was still styled in that 'Hideousious style', as Galinda described it, she was wearing a turquoise tracksuit jacket and shorts, and her clown make-up was wiped off. Come to think of it, maybe that was the main reason why the game had attracted so many students.

Elphaba watched in shock as Galinda made a home run. "Unbelievable!" She screamed. "I was forced to play this absurd game all through primary and high school, and NEVER hit a home run, and now Galinda does the first time she plays?!"

"Well would you rather be academically gifted, or physically gifted?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba stayed quiet, a little shocked the word 'academically' came out of Fiyero's mouth.

After about an hour, the game was over, and Boq and Galinda went over to join Elphaba and Fiyero. Fiyero high-fived Boq and complimented Galinda politely, and Elphaba congratulated Boq and gave Galinda a small hug.

Evening was setting in, the game at started at 7 pm, and ended at 8, so Fiyero took Elphaba back to his dorm to spend some time with her. The field had cleared out pretty fast, leaving Galinda and Boq on their own. They sat down together on a patch of grass.

"Well, that was fun."

"Yes, it was. I'm really proud of you Galinda."

"Thanks." A wave of insecurity flooded through her. Sports just really weren't an Upland thing to do.

"Did it look like I ran funny?"

* * *

><p>Glinda ran, screaming her head off and holding onto her hair as she did so, yelling about how bad her hair must look.<p>

* * *

><p>"...No, of course you didn't."<p>

"And does my hair look bad after all of that?"

Galinda's hair was completely defying gravity, sticking up in all directions.

"...No."

"You hesitated."

Boq decided to shut her up with a kiss.

* * *

><p>Elphaba, however, was sat on Fiyero's bed with him, laughing their heads off.<p>

"When do you think she'll realise I cast a spell on her hair?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bunnii x<strong>


	2. Ballroom Dancing

**Author's note: ****This was an old prompt sent in by 'elphiesglinda'.**

**"I'd love to see a chapter sometime between Popular and Defying gravity where Galinda and Fiyero teach Elphie to dance, sorta to make up for the first ball at the Ozdust!"**

**-Bunnii x**

* * *

><p>"One two three, one two three…" Fiyero said in time with the music playing in the background<p>

"Fiyero, this is hopeless. You don't have to try to teach me how to dance." Elphaba stated.

"C'mon Elphie, me and Fiyero want to make it up to you for your first dance." Galinda told Elphaba, who was sitting on one of the chairs in the empty ballroom, watching the pair dance.

"I don't want you to make it up to me."

"Elphaba, now we're in a relationship, I've decided to make you my new dance partner." Fiyero said.

"You really don't have to do that." Deja vu washed over Elphaba.

"I know," he smiled, "That's what makes me so nice." He then started to burst into song:

"Whenever I see someone, less choreographed then I,

And let's face it, who isn't, less choreographed then I?!"

"Fiyero, I had Galinda sing a different version of this song to me last night when she was 'Galinda-fying' me," she began, mimicking Galinda's voice on the 'Galinda-fying' part, "I don't need it again."

"Fine, no singing, just dancing. First of all, you need to feel relaxed and happy. Now, what at this moment would make you feel relaxed and happy?"

* * *

><p>"OH COME ON!" Fiyero complained, dressed in one of Galinda's pink dresses and strappy heels.<p>

"Elphie, I can't see how Fiyero in a dress makes you relaxed…" Galinda said.

"Well, it makes me happy." Elphaba beamed, taking her phone out of her pocket and taking a photo.

"This is so going on 'Facebook'…" Elphaba muttered.

"Do we even have 'Facebook' in Oz?" Asked Galinda.

"If the author says we have 'Facebook' in Oz, then we have 'Facebook' in Oz." Elphaba said, a little bit creepily.

"The author?" Who is he or she?" Fiyero questioned.

"She's a 'she'. You know, the one who writes this whole fanfiction."

"A fanfiction? What's a fanfiction?"

"I'll tell you when she logs off this site, love." Fiyero and Galinda exchanged a nervous look.

"…Right. Well, ballroom dancing anybody?" Fiyero suggested.

"I think you two should." Galinda said, desperate to change the subject.

"One two three, one two three…"

* * *

><p><strong>Bunnii x<strong>


	3. Cereal

**Authors note: I honestly have no idea how this chapter came into my head, I thought of this in my maths class.**

**-Bunnii x**

* * *

><p>Fiyero liked cereal.<p>

Golden, crispy and crunchy. Sometimes he ate it with milk and sometimes he didn't.

Elphaba, Galinda and Boq didn't know this, but...

He had a bit of obsession.

He was also _very_ precise about eating his cereal.

Whenever he ate it with milk, it had to fill three quarters of the bowl _EXACTLY_. Yes, he actually did maths to make sure his cereal was absolutely perfect.

He had a special bowl too. A sky blue one, deep, so it would hold more cereal. It had silver patterns around it, which Fiyero liked.

And before Fiyero ate his cereal, he had to polish his silver spoon (with 'Fiyero' engraved on it) three times.

He would eat his cereal in silence, just enjoying the company of him and his bowl of goodness. When Fiyero had that bowl of cereal in his hands, he was in his own world.

"Fiyero?"

_Aw Shiz, Boq's back!_

Thinking (yes, actually thinking) quickly, he poured his cereal out of the window. He then choked back laughter when he realised it had landed on Galinda's beautifully sculpted curls which had probably taken her hours to do.

"Fiyero, I don't have my key, can you let me in?"

He put his special bowl of cereal and his special spoon in his special cupboard which already contained his special cereal box (actually, that's a lie, it was just an ordinary cereal box) and locked the cupboard with his special key before opening the door to Boq.

"Fiyero, you'll never guess what just happened there was a huge fight on the lower campus and..."

_Yeah, that's nice, could you maybe leave so I can get back to my cereal?_

"And then, would you believe, I just looked out that window and saw Galinda absolutely _covered_ in milk and bits of cereal! Fiyero, are you listening to me? What did I just say?"

"...Cereal..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Okay," Boq started. "Well I'm a little hungry, shall we go get um, some cereal maybe?"

* * *

><p><strong>-Bunnii x<strong>


	4. Nightmares

**Authors note: I've seen this done before with other Wicked fics, the characters getting weird and hilarious nightmares, so I decided to do one myself. I am so sorry for what is about to appear on your screen.**

**-Bunnii x**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Galinda's Nightmare<span>**_

_"Elphie! Help! Galinda screamed, running up to Elphaba with a spatula in her hand._

_"I need to make my spatula sexy!" Galinda screamed to her, desperate for help. Elphaba gave one look at her and the spatula before erupting into her infamous cackle._

_"...You're laughing at the word 'sexy'?"_

_"No, I'm laughing at the word 'spatula'." Elphaba replied._

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Galinda screamed, as she sat up bolt upright, breathing heavily.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Boq's Nightmare<span>_**

_"Fiyero, can I borrow a pencil?"_

_"You want a blue pencil? Happy days." Fiyero said as he threw a blue pencil at him._

_"You want a red pencil? Happy days." Fiyero said as he threw a red pencil at him._

_"You want a yellow pencil? Suck my balls."_

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Boq screamed as he woke up.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Elphaba's Nightmare<span>**_

_"We won! We won! We won the netball match! And it's all thanks to you Elphaba! You scored the winning goal!"_

"I- I'm sporty?" Elphaba stuttered as she awoke. "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Fiyero's Nightmare<span>_**

_"What time is it? Cereal time!" Fiyero happily sung as he merrily skipped into his room. He then proceeded to pour out the correct measurements of his favourite thing to eat. He was about to dip his spoon into the bowl of joy when he heard a squeak._

_"...is anyone there?"_

_He listened closer. The squeak appeared to be calling his name. He slowly peered down into his cereal to see Boq. His munchkin friend was swimming in his cereal bowl. _

_"BOQ!?"_

_"Hello, Fiyero!" The cheery boy waved at him._

_"How did you get in there? How did you FIT in there?!" Fiyero thought for a minute before opening his mouth to say something._

_"DON'T make any jokes about me being able to fit in here because I'm a munchkin."_

_"Fine..."_

_"Do you want to come and swim with me, too? The milk is skimmed!" He offered, seeming very excited._

_"No thanks, Boq, I better eat this cereal before it goes soggy-" Fiyero then realised that all the cereal had vanished, and he was just left with a bowl of milk. _

_Panicked out of his mind, he quickly ran to his special cereal cupboard and reached for his cereal box._

_But there was no cereal inside..._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: What I've been forgetting to mention, is that if any of you have <em>any<em> prompts for me, please do send them in. I would love to hear them.**

**-Bunnii x**


	5. Rain

Honestly, the weather at Shiz was so... Well, rainy.

Of couse, Elphaba, Galinda, Boq and Fiyero were outside when the rain started to pour.

"The books! Save the books!" Elphaba screamed, shoving her books away.

"You know what we should do? Stay outside and do stuff."

"I'm up for it. What shall we do?" Galinda queried.

Fiyero caressed Elphaba's face with his hand, pulling her in for a kiss. Elphaba leaned in.

At the last second, he pulled away.

"No. I'm sorry, but this is way too cliché. Kissing in the rain? What has become of our author lately? Cute and all, but let's do something different."

Galinda and Boq watched, confused, as two random people wearing all black (presumably stagehands) ran on, and pushed Fiyero on the floor. They shoved him into a sitting position as they forced Elphaba in his arms. The two stagehands then proceeded to pour an entire bucket of freezing cold water all over the couple, squirted fake blood over Elphaba and started to play the song 'A Little Fall Of Rain'.

"No, we're not re-inacting Éponine's death scene from _Les Misérables _either."

"And was the water being poured over us really nessicary?"

"It was raining for a longer amount of time in the movie."

"Galinda, do you-"

"Spare clothes? Yep, I have some in my bag, let's get to the bathrooms."

A few minutes later, Elphaba returned in a pale pink dress.

"This was not my ideal outfit of choice."

"Boq, I don't suppose you have any-"

"Dream on, Fiyero."

"I thought not.

"So, if we're not kissing in the rain, what shall we do?"

Boq walked up to Fiyero and tapped him on the shoulder.

"TAG!"

"Not fair!" Fiyero ran up to Elphaba and tagged her.

And that's when the ferocious Tag game began.

* * *

><p>"Well hello there William..." Morrible whispered seductively as she entered Doctor Dillamond's classroom.<p>

"Oh, hi Melissa. Um... did you need anything?"

"No, it's just... when was the last time we did something?"

"Yesterday. We had a meeting in the staffroom discussing the next parent-teacher conference."

"No, I mean... just the two of us..."

"Where is this going, Melissa?"

"TAG!"

* * *

><p>The gang were enjoying themselves as Morrible ran outside, screaming like a loon, grabbing Doctor Dillamonds arm and dragging him behind her.<p>

"COME ON WILLIAM, CHASE ME!"

Suddenly Tag in the rain didn't really seem appealing to the students.

Coffee was a much better idea.

* * *

><p><strong>-Bunnii x<strong>


	6. Stuck In The Mud

**Author's note: A prompt from my beautiful big sister Musicgal3.**

**"PROMPT: Fiyero slips in the mud...right in front of Elphaba."**

**-Bunnii x**

* * *

><p>Fiyero kicked a football back to Darren, a boy who's dorm was next door to his and Boq's. He was new to Shiz, he had come to halfway through the term, so Fiyero had taken him under his wing. He seemed cool, and plus, he was actually very accepting of Elphaba's green skin, so he was very happy to meet him. It was nice to know not everyone discriminated in Shiz.<p>

"So, which school did you come from again?"

"Quox University." Darren repliedas he kicked the football back to Fiyero.

"Cool. That was the fifth University I was expelled from. I'm glad you moved here. Boq doesn't like football, so it's good to have a bro to play against me, plus, we seem pretty alike." Fiyero kicked it back to Darren.

"Well I'm just glad you became friends with me, you made my first week here a lot more easier. I'm glad Shiz accepted me here, my studying is very important to me."

Okay, maybe they weren't one hundred percent alike, but he was still cool.

Fiyero and Darren continued to kick the ball to one another, telling each other stories about what Darren had gotten up to at Quox, and what Fiyero had gotten up to at his fourteen other schools. After about ten minutes, Elphaba walked along the grass on the other side of the field, sat on a bench and pulled out a book.

"Isn't that your girlfriend?"

"Oh yeah. Mind if I go and say hi to her? She looks kind of sad."

"Of course you can go. I was actually thinking of going back to my dorm and having a shower."

"Okay, see ya later."

As Fiyero walked up to greet his beautiful girlfriend, he actually felt a little self-conscious. When Darren had said he was going to take a shower, Fiyero was reminded he was kind of sweaty, too. His hair was stuck to his forehead, he probably smelt revolting and his face was red. He still continued to walk up to her now. She was his girlfriend, for Oz's sake, she looked upset, so he was going to see what was wrong.

_Suck it up, Fiyero, stop being so vain. _

"Hey Elpha-WOAH!" The next thing Fiyero knew, his posterior was covered in mud.

It had been raining on-and-off all day and had only stopped about two hours ago, and the rain had left the atmosphere damp and the ground muddy.

_Smooth moves._

Elphaba couldn't stop laughing.

"It's not that funny." Fiyero mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh but Darling, it was." Elphaba held out her hand and helped him up.

"You seemed upset earlier."

"Oh, I was, just some idiots making some 'hilarious' jokes about my skin. But that cheered me right up. And I hate to say this to you Fiyero, but I don't think _I'm _going to be the one getting laughed at today."

"What gives you that idea?"

"Look."

Fiyero turned around to see the whole campus laughing at him. About ten had been filming the whole incident.

Stupid mud.

* * *

><p><strong>-Bunnii x<strong>


	7. Mumble Bumble

**-Bunnii** **x**

* * *

><p>"Miss Thropp and Mr Riddle, as you two are the smartest boy and girl at this school, I would like for you both to produce a piece of creative writing which will then go up on display for our school inspector to see." Madame Morrible instructed Elphaba and Boq, leading them into a quiet classroom, Galinda and Fiyero behind.<p>

"I don't understand why we have to write as well," Fiyero complained. "Galinda and I aren't exactly the brightest."

"Because I thought it would be a suitable punishment for that little stunt you two pulled yesterday."

"What stunt?" Fiyero asked innocently.

"You _know_ what stunt." She replied.

And with that, she threw some paper and pens in the classroom, shoved the students in, and shut the door.

* * *

><p>"Well... If this is creative writing, at least we <em>can be<em> creative, right?" Galinda asked.

"We could do a joint piece of writing?" Boq suggested.

"We should make it about a bear!" Fiyero begged.

"No... a monkey! Let's make it about a monkey! With wings!" demanded Elphaba.

"Why a monkey that flies?"

"I don't know... flying monkeys just seem appropriate... like something significant will happen with a monkey and wings one day... it's like a gut instinct..." Elphaba stared creepily at nothing.

"...Right. I say we take the wings from Elphaba's monkey, and slap them on Fiyero's bear." Boq proposed.

"Sounds painful."

"Now for a name..." Fiyero began. "How about... Wait for it..." Fiyero looked up to the heavens and threw his arms into the air. "Mumble Bumble!?"

"Oh my Oz, YES!" Galinda screamed.

"Mumble Bumble could be the next big thing!" Boq suggested.

"Mumble Bumble merchandise, perhaps?" Elphaba added.

"Mumble Bumble Christmas cards!" Fiyero exclaimed.

"_Season's greetings from Mumble Bumble!_" Galinda screamed.

"So everybody, what have we got so far?" Madame Morrible questioned as she came back into the classroom.

"MUMBLE BUMBLE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Based on a true story. You heard me right. My cousins and I genuinely own the rights to Mumble Bumble.<strong>

**-Bunnii x**


	8. Mumbo Jumbo

**Authors Note: A sequel to 'Mumble Bumble'.**

**Also, a certain fanfiction author is turning fourteen on Thursday ;)**

**Bunnii x**

* * *

><p>Elphaba opened her eyes after a two hour nap, tired from a hard evening of Homework, to see Fiyero's face a few centimetres away from hers, smiling with an open mouth grin.<p>

"Fiyero, I'm tired."

"It's only eight o' clock!"

"I know! So, what brings you here?"

"I HAD A VISION!"

_This can't be good._

"...What was the vision?"

"Remember back in chapter seven, we made up 'Mumble Bumble'?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I got bored in Maths-"

"No surprise."

"And I was thinking-"

"Now _that's _a surprise!"

"Mumble Bumble should have a twin named Mumbo Jumbo!"

"Dear Oz above..."

* * *

><p>"I officially call this emergency Mumble Bumble and Mumbo Jumbo meeting to order!" Fiyero declaired to Elphaba, Galinda and Boq, hitting an inflatable toy hammer on a bedside table like a judge would. Only they don't use inflatable hammers or bedside tables.<p>

"We need to create this character," Fiyero began, "Who _is _Mumbo Jumbo?! Does he have blue fur? Buck teeth? Is he a friendly, cute, children's character, or does he scare the crap out of even us? Get to work, everyone!" Fiyero handed everybody some coloured pens, got some for himself, and sat down, designing Mumbo Jumbo while the others did their own interpretations.

* * *

><p>After about half an hour, he decided to see what everyone had come up with.<p>

"What have you done Galinda?"

"I've colour coded my school timetable."

"Wait, your doing something _school _related!?"

"Uh huh!"

"But everything's pink."

Galinda sighed. She painted over her timetable with correction fluid, writing her subjects again over her new white page, and got to colour coding it again.

"What have you got, Elphaba?"

"I got a head start on next weeks Chemistry homework." Fiyero just sighed, and moved onto Boq, who had drawn a rather impressive outline of a bear.

"Very nice, Boq!"

"Thanks!"

* * *

><p>An additional half an hour later, Fiyero went to see if the gang had made any progress.<p>

"Galinda?"

"I colour coded my timetable!"

"It's still all pink."

"Yeah, but you see, Physics is baby pink, English is magenta, Maths is hot pink-"

"I get it. Elphaba?"

"I got a head start on next months Maths homework!" Fiyero sighed.

"Screw Mumbo Jumbo, this whole thing is a load of Mumbo Jumbo, I'M GOING TO BED!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Bunnii x<strong>


	9. Why Galinda Couldn't Do Her Homework

**Bunnii x**

* * *

><p>"So, Miss Galinda, what's your excuse for homework <em>this <em>time?" Doctor Dillamond sighed.

"Well, my parents came to visit me over the Christmas holidays, and Popsicle bought me a hamster. I named it Shelley, even though it's more of a name for a turtle. I was really excited, and I opened the cage to say hi, but the homework was in my hand when I went to hold Shelley. She bit me, and in shock, I dropped the homework sheet, and Shelley started to eat it!

I tried to get it back, but suddenly, a troop of aliens appeared! Shelley jumped out of her cage and suddenly got herculine strength, then she fought with the three aliens for the right to own the paper.

The aliens won, and I gratefully held out my hand to take my homework, but the aliens wanted the homework for _themselves. _

And that, Sir, was the last straw.

I decided to call in Collin.

You see Sir, Collin is my friend who is an ordinary boy by day and a clown by night.

It's a well known fact that aliens don't like clowns, so I called him and asked him if he could please come and help because of this crisis, and luckily, he did.

Collin took Karate from age four onwards, so he chopped each alien right in half! I tried to accept my homework, but turns out, Collin had the same homework, would you believe! So he tried to keep it for himself, so I snatched the sheet from him, and ran with every single ounce of strength invested in me, I ran.

I ran so fast, Doctor Dillamond.

And then of course, Captain Jack Sparrow had to ruin everything.

I contemplated stealing some of his treasure without him realising, and then blackmailing him, but that would take too long.

Captain Jack after me, his sword waving in the air. He had a look of pure rage on his face.

Everyone who had tried to take my homework then started to chase after me. It was kind of like yesterday, when my Art class found out I had a packet of bubble gum.

Eventually, I ran into potions class and stole something off the shelf. I drank it and turned into a bird. I ate the homework, then layed an egg. The homework was inside. At least it was safe there. Then, I flew away for a bit and when I came back, the egg was gone! Then I turned back into my ordinary self."

Doctor Dillamond sighed, and rubbed his temples.

"Okay, sit down Miss Glinda."

"It's GA-linda- wait, really?"

"Your excuse was so creative, and there were rather large words in that excuse for your vocabulary, so you may sit down."

"Thanks Doctor Dillamond." Galinda took her seat.

* * *

><p><strong>-Bunnii x<strong>


	10. Do You Wanna Build An Igloo?

**Author's note: A one word prompt from the beautiful Musicgal3 - igloo. Consider it a Christmas special if you wish.**

**-Bunnii x**

* * *

><p>Elphaba! Elphaba, Elphaba, Elphaba!"<p>

Elphaba opened one eye to see Fiyero's face about an inch away from hers.

"AH! What was that for, Fiyero? It's six AM on a Saturday!"

"IT'S SNOWING!"

"Snowing?" Elphaba sat up, rubbing her eyes. She got out of bed and opened the curtains.

"Oh, so it is." Elphaba then woke up a bit. "Snow? It never snows here."

Fiyero put his arm around his girlfriends shoulders. He looked up to the sky, his eyes shining with a big grin on his face.

"You're about to give a big speech, aren't you?"

"Oz. It's an amazing place. It is big, bright and beautiful. Look around you. There is wonder wherever one may turn. We should not question the sky if it decides to open up and dispense small, light snowflakes. We should embrace the moment, and _live._"

"...Wow, that was quite good, Yero."

"Thanks. I mean, look around. This is a place. Like no place on Earth. A land full of wonder, mystery, and danger! Some say to survive it: You need to be as mad as a hatter."

"I'm quite impressed you managed to quote 'Alice In Wonderland' there."

"Yeah, I just changed 'There is a place...' to 'This is a place...' I love that movie! I mean, have you seen the girl who played Alice in that movie? Oz, she was-"

Elphaba glared at him.

"A, um, very good actress. Anyway, grab some clothes and go change, I wanna play in the snow!"

"Okay, give me sec."

"GALINDA! WAKE UP!"

"Oh Darling, you think screaming will wake her up? Normally on a Saturday, you need to gently whisper 'Eddie Redmayne' into her ear, place a cup of tea on her bedside table, and then if that dosen't work, she gets a cup of water poured over her head."

"Or we could try this?" Fiyero suggested.

"Try what?"

"This. BOQ!"

Boq marched through the door, blasting a tune on a Trumpet very loudly. Sudenly, a whole brassbrand marched in, as they all gave a loud rendition of 'When The Saints Go Marching In', in perfect key.

"...Nope, that didn't work."

"Let me try again." Boq ran up to Galinda and jumped on the bed, using it as a Trampoline and belting out annoying songs.

"Ugh, okay, I'm up." Galinda then caught sight of the window. "OhmiOz! It's snowing!"

Galinda grabbed a handful of pink clothes and ran into the bathroom. Two seconds later, she ran out, completely dressed.

"Jeez, that was fast."

"One does not simply stall while there is snow outside. Elphie, you're not dressed yet!"

"I'm aware."

"Use magic. NOW!"

"What's the magic word?'

Galinda pouted. "Please?"

Elphaba clicked her fingers, and was ready.

Elphaba and Galinda walked in front of Boq and Fiyero. They were being awfully _slow _to him. Eventually, Fiyero pushed past them and sprinted out of the door.

He ran so fast, he didn't realise where he was going and collided straight into Madame Morrible. His lips locked against hers, and he pulled away.

"Oh my Oz!"

"Wow, Fiyero... That was just..."

"Back off old lady!" Elphaba grabbed Fiyero's hand and the four ran to a huge patch of fresh, untouched snow.

"Snow angel!" Galinda sprinted and jumped high into the air, landing face down on the snow with a thud. She began waving her arms and legs about.

"Okay, so we have several options," Fiyero began. "We could build a snowman-"

Galinda jumped up from the ground and ran over to Elphaba, practically jumping on her from behind. She burst into song.

_"Elphie?! Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Come on let's go and play!"_

"Galinda-"

She grabbed Elphaba's hands and spun around.

_"I never see you anymore! Come out the door! It's like you've gone away!"_

"Galinda! You see me every day! I share a freaking room with you! And what are you on about? There's no door here."

"It's a song, Elphie." Galinda pouted.

"And no, Snowmen are overrated. We should build something really special!"

"Like an igloo!" Boq added.

Galinda smiled. "_Do you wanna build an igloo? Come on, let's -"_

"Shush!"

"Okay."

"Fiyero, are you okay? You've suddenly gone all quiet."

"...I declare a war! A good old Boy verses Girl! We split up, me and Boq make an Igloo, you and Galinda make an igloo, and we LIVE in them! We have to see which team lasts the longest in their igloo, and whichever team that can survive the longest without getting sick, wins!"

"I'm in." Galinda said.

"Same!"

"I guess."

"Okay, we need a prize."

"Tell you what, if you boys win, which you won't, I'll go without make-up or pink for a whole day!"

"And I'll spend the whole day doing what Fiyero wants. Sports, Video games, whatever."

"Okay, if you win, which you won't, I'll take you to the new science museum that just opened." Fiyero told Elphaba.

"I'll take you shopping and buy you a brand new outfit." Boq said to Galinda.

"And the loser..."

"Has to spend the day with Morrible!" The whole group chorused.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"It's day one in this igloo, and I don't know how much more I can take." Fiyero spoke.<p>

"Fiyero, put the video camera away, you'll survive. There's no need to document everything you do so 'people find it when you die'.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"Elphie, you want a cup of coffee?"<p>

"Huh?"

"I brought in a coffee maker."

"What?"

"A coffee maker. The boys never said we couldn't have luxuries. That's why I brought my curling iron and other stuff here."

"They're not going to work, though."

"Of course they will, I installed plug sockets."

"..."

"Elphie, all logic and sense left this igloo the same time the heat left my body."

* * *

><p>"Galinda?" Boq whispered.<p>

"Boq, what are you doing here?"

"Is Elphaba asleep?"

"Yeah."

Boq sat next to her.

"I just miss you. And I really need a cup of coffee."

"Make yourself at home, I'll pour you a cup."

"You won't tell Fiyero, will you? We'll have to take Morrible out."

"I won't tell. We'll wait until the first igloo is destroyed." She handed Boq a mug and he thanked her.

"Can I come back again tomorrow if the competition is still on?"

"Did you bring your phone into the igloo?"

"Yeah."

"I'll text you at night when Elphaba is asleep so it's safe. I don't know if she'd tell or not."

"Thanks Lin." He took a sip of his coffee.

"Boq?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna play Angry Birds?"

"Yep."

After an hour, Boq left and the Galinda fell asleep.

Elphaba woke up, stretching. She was absolutely freezing. She contemplated, and then carefully made her way to the boys' igloo.

* * *

><p>"F-Fiyero?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"Is Boq asleep?"

"Yep."

Elphaba walked in.

"I miss you."

Fiyero hugged Elphaba.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah." Fiyero took a DVD player out of his bag.

"We never established there were no luxuries." He said with a cheeky grin.

* * *

><p>"Galinda, I don't think so many products producing heat are such a good idea."<p>

"Oh, it's fine."

"No, seriously, Galinda, we made the Igloo with soft, powdery snow-"

The igloo collapsed.

"GALINDA!"

Fiyero and Boq ran out of their igloo.

"We won!"

"No way in Hell." Galinda said.

"What do you mean?"

"The rules were, whoever could survive the longest without getting sick. Me and Elphie are gonna survive, and YOU'LL be taking Morrible out."

"You'll never win."

"Watch us." Galinda said with a twinkle in her eyes. "We shall rise with courage in her hearts, no regrets, and if we die out here, so be it, we shall die fighting."

"...Well then..."

"Galinda, you sound like your one of the fighters in 'Les Misérables'."

"I know. Now boys, if you excuse us, we are going to squat in our pile of snow."

* * *

><p>Boq got up slowly. Fiyero was asleep, and he wanted to see Galinda. She must be freezing.<p>

Elphaba got up slowly. Galinda was asleep. She wanted to see Fiyero.

As Elphaba was walking in the dark, she bumped into someone.

"Boq?"

"Elphaba?"

"What are you doing here?" They said in unison.

"Seeing Fiyero."

"Seeing Galinda."

"...Okay, I won't tell Fiyero if you don't tell Galinda."

"Good."

* * *

><p>"Fiyero? Are you awake?" Fiyero stirred.<p>

"Yeah. You okay?"

"Yeah, but I'm freezing."

She sat next to Fiyero and put her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her, rubbing his hand up and down her arm to warm her up.

"Where's Boq?"

"Went outside to pee. He didn't see me though."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Galinda?" Are you awake?"<p>

"Yeah. You okay?"

"Yeah, but I was worried about you."

He sat next to Galinda and took Fiyero's DVD player out. He turned it on and wrapped his arm around her, rubbing his hand up and down her arm to warm her up.

"Where's Elphaba?"

"Went outside to pee. She didn't see me though."

"Okay."

As both walked out of the other snow house, they gave eachother a nod and went back her their team.

* * *

><p>As the group awoke that morning, both teams clothes were soaking wet. The snow had melted.<p>

"There's no snow left. I guess that means we both survived."

"We all win!"

Realisation dawned.

"But that means..."

* * *

><p>The four sat at a table in a new resturant. Fiyero was playing a video game on his phone, Elphaba was wearing a shirt she got in the science museum, Galinda was wearing a sparkling party dress, and was completley make-up-less. Boq was laughing at her.<p>

Opposite them sat Morrible.


	11. Sick

**Authors note: To all who celebrate it, I hope you had a great Christmas.**

**Prompted by 'TheFunnyGirlDefyingGravity', who said:**

**'Elphaba gets sick, and Galinda jokes about how she's even more green than usual; meanwhile Fiyero is worried out of his mind.'**

* * *

><p>Elphaba sighed. Migranes were not fun.<p>

"Elphie, why do you look greener than usual?" Galinda commented.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I'm sick."

"Why?"

"Because."

"But why?"

"Just because."

Elphaba sighed again, and turned to face the board, where Doctor Dillamond was writing the assigned homework. Elphaba felt a vibrating in her pocket.

* * *

><p><em>Message from Fiyero, sent at 11:48 am<em>

_Go to the nurse._

**_Message from Elphaba, sent at 11:48 am_**

**_Never._**

_Message from Fiyero, sent at 11:48 am_

_Why?_

**_Message from Elphaba, sent at 11:49 am_**

**_Look Fiyero, I love you, but if I get caught texting, your in for it. I'm not missing ANY learning. _**

_Message from Fiyero, sent at 11:50_

_What are you even sick with?_

**_Message from Elphaba, sent at 11:50 am_**

**_Just a migrane._**

_Message from Fiyero, sent at 11:51 am_

_I've never had one of them before, what are they like?_

**_Message from Elphaba, sent at 11:53 am_**

**_The worst headache you could ever think of, it's kind of like Galinda and ShenShen stuck in your head, both fighting over one pair of shoes. Theres like a sort of light behind your eyes and it effects your vision._**

_Message from Fiyero, sent at 11:54 am_

_Then isn't it painful to text?_

**_Message from Elphaba, sent at 11:54 am_**

**_Excruciatingly._**

_Message from Fiyero, sent at 11:55 pm_

_Okay, well I'll leave you alone, but I'm taking you to the nurse myself if it gets worse. I love you. X_

**_Message from Elphaba, sent at 11:54 am_**

**_I love you too. X_**

* * *

><p>"Elphie? Psst... Elphie, Elphie, Elphie, El-"<p>

"What?!" Elphaba whisper-screamed.

"You're greener then usual!"

"Go away Galinda." Classes were over, Elphaba and Galinda were now lying on their beds in their dorm, Elphaba trying to sleep, while Galinda read a fashion magazine and annoyed Elphaba. There was a knock on the door, and with a sigh, Elphaba dragged herself to the door.

Fiyero ran into the room, carrying a first aid kit.

"Okay, I have pills, liquid medicine, bandages, plasters, a bottle of water, nasal spray, a pregnancy tester-"

"Why do you have a pregnancy tester?" Elphaba whispered.

"I don't know, I just brought the whole medical box me and Boq use."

"Why do you two own one then?"

"Boq went through a phase of thinking he was pregnant. I tried to tell him he wasn't, but he wouldn't listen."

"So this has been used?"

"No, I took it off him before he could use it. It's the kind you put in your urine." Fiyero said matter-of-factly.

Elphaba just layed on her bed, and began to shut her eyes.

"Elphaba!? Elphaba, no, don't die on me, don't shut those beautiful eyes of yours, you WILL live!"

"Have you ever heard of sleep?! Migraines aren't fatal Fiyero!"

"Oh." Fiyero layed next to Elphaba on the bed, her under the covers, him lying on the covers. It was a bit of a struggle, seeing as it was a single bed, but he just about fitted. Fiyero took Elphabas hand and held it as they both fell asleep.

"Aww!" Galinda squealed before taking a marker and drawing a butt on Fiyero's forehead.


	12. Discovering ABBA

**Author's Note: I'm very scared of how Elizabeth (Musicgal3) is going to react as she's an ABBA fan, she'll probably review with a fangirl SQUEE and use a LOT more letters then there are in a word. :P**

* * *

><p>"Elphie?"<p>

"What?"

"Wanna listen to music?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because we're in the middle of History class, Galinda."

"You've finished all of your work, all of your homework, and Doctor Dillamond is asleep."

"Yeah, but a little extra studying never hurt anyone."

"It hurts us." Galinda and Fiyero said in sync.

"Okay." Elphaba opened her textbook, not sounding at all interested or bothered.

"You can choose the song."

"Oooooh, got any ABBA songs?" Elphaba perked up.

"What the Hell is ABBA?"

Elphaba gasped.

"Haven't you heard of 'Mamma Mia' the musical? ABBA wrote the songs that are in that, it's a freaking ABBA musical!"

"...ABBA wrote the songs to that?"

Elphaba face palmed.

"Okay, we'll listen to it." Galinda went onto YouTube.

"No need, I'll sing it here and now!"

"You're gonna randomly burst into song in class?"

"Why not? They do it all the time on 'Glee'!"

Suddenly Elphaba jumped out of her seat and got onto the table, shaking her hips and pointing at Galinda.

"YOU CAN DANCE! YOU CAN JIVE! HAVING THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE! OOH-OOH-OOH, SEE THAT GIRL! WATCH THAT SCENE! DIGGIN' THE DANCING QUEEN!"

Fiyero and Boq stood up, now wearing pink feather boas and fake tiaras, joining Elphaba, standing on the table and singing back up as Elphaba took the lead, flaunting a pink, short, fluffy dress.

"FRIDAY NIGHT AND THE LIGHTS ARE LOOOOOOWWWWWWWW... LOOKING OUT FOR A PLACE TO GOOOOOO... WHERE THEY PLAY THE RIGHT MUSIC, GETTING IN THE SWING, YOU'VE COME TO LOOK FOR A KING! ANYBODY COULD BE THAT GUY! NIGHT IS YOUNG AND THE MUSICS... HIIIIIIIGGGGGHHHHHH!"

"I know who else is high..."

The music skipped forward a bit as this is a fanfiction, not a songfic.

"YOU ARE THE DANCING QUEEN! YOUNG AND SWEET, ONLY SEVENTEEN!"

"I'm eighteen..."

The rest of the class jumped up and burst into a crazy dance routine, really strutting their stuff. Fiyero and Boq jumped off the table and walked their way up the isle to Galinda. They broke apart to discover Doctor Dillamond wearing a tutu. He made Galinda get out of her chair, twirling her around as he took his solo.

"Your a tease and you turn 'em on... Leave 'em burning and then your... GOOOOOONNNNEEEE!"

"Wait, Hold on! Stop the music! I SAID STOP THE MUSIIIIIICCCCCCC!"

Everyone paused.

"I recognise this song, It's pretty much the most overrated song they have. Sing something a little less well-known!"

The class then started to sing 'I Saw It In The Mirror'.

* * *

><p>"WOAH!" Galinda woke up with a start.<p>

"It was all a dream? That sucks! It would've been a pretty awesome ABBA flashmob."

Galinda got washed and dressed and stepped outside to see Elphaba, Doctor Dillamond, Fiyero and Boq doing the conga, all in pink, while belting out 'Mamma Mia!'.


	13. Catfight In The Corridor

**Authors Note: Prompted by 'TheWickedrae' who said:**

**'catfight and then the boys try to stop it then they all get in to a fight (funny the girls were joking) that would be funny update soon!'**

**See what I did with the chapter title? When the two girls have a fight in the musical, it's called 'Catfight In The Cornfield.' This is 'Catfight In The Corridor'. Hehe.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Elphie, you know we have Horrible Morrible covering geography class later?"<p>

"Oh for the love of Oz, seriously?!"

"Yep. Hey Elphie, if Morrible ever turned into a fish, what type do you think she'd be?"

"Blobfish." Elphaba replied without hesitation.

"Really? I'd say The Fangtooth."

"Nuh-uh! _Definitely _the Blobfish."

"Fangtooth!" Galinda protested, giving Elphaba a friendly and gentle punch on the arm.

"Oh, you want a fight, is it?!" Elphaba said, playing along, pretending to talk tough. Elphaba being Elphaba, we can assume this sounded hilarious.

"Yeah, come at me bruv!" Galinda said, holding back her laughter. Both girls mimicked a catfight, squealing and laughing. At that exact moment, Boq and Fiyero were walking down the corridor. Thinking they were having a real fight, the boys acted immeadiately.

"Girls, break it up!"

"What's happened!?" The boys ran up to them, Fiyero dragging Elphaba away from Galinda, Boq dragging Galinda away from Elphaba. They didn't get a chance to explain.

"Look, Elphaba, maybe you should apologise to Galinda." Boq told her.

"But-"

"I agree with Elphaba," Fiyero cut Elphaba off. "Galinda, just tell Elphaba your sorry, and you two can be best friends again."

"But we weren't actually-"

"Um, Fiyero, I think maybe it should be Elphaba who apologises to Galinda."

"Um, no, It should be Galinda. Elphaba would never start a fight."

"Boys, listen, we-"

"Not now Galinda, I'm trying to defend you," Boq told her. "Look Fiyero, I'm trying to be nice here, just get your girlfriend to apologise."

"Right, I've told you that it should be Galinda apologising, and you won't listen. So now, we're gonna settle this like men." Fiyero took off his (very) tight white pants, revealing his dinosaur underwear, and handed the precious tight white pants to Elphaba.

"Elphaba, look after these. I don't want to get them ruined."

"Fiyero, did you seriously take off your pants in the middle of a corridor?"

"Pretty much." And with that, he charged at Boq, and pinned him against the wall. Boq stepped on Fiyero's foot, ran away, and hid behind Galinda.

"Elphie?"

"Yeah?"

"This will take a while, huh?"

"Yep."

_Twenty minutes later_

"I hate you, you Biotch!"

"I hate you more!"

Galinda sighed.

"Boys, we made up." Galinda said flatly.

Fiyero and Boq broke apart, both boys near tears.

"I'M SORRY FIYERO!"

"I'M SORRY TOO BOQ!" Both boys embraced each other in a tight hug.

Madame Morrible walked past them with a strange look, after slapping Fiyero's butt.

"Put some pants on Tiggular." Morrible said before walking off.

Fiyero looked down and realised his underwear had fallen down at some point in the fight.


	14. Fiyero Got A Tattoo

"I was drunk, okay?!"

"That's your excuse for everything!"

"Name one other thing I've used that excuse for!"

"The hair dye in Galinda's shampoo, crowd surfing half naked at Shiz's karaoke night, the giraffe incident, eating that killer heel Galinda had left out, and massaging Morrible's feet."

"That's five." Galinda pointed out."

Well, who knew Galinda could count, eh?

"I know I can't tell you not to get one, it is your choice after all, and a sweet gesture, but..."

Elphaba gestured to the green love heart on his cheek, with her name written inside in black.

Well, it was sort of her name, the person who inked it to his face was quite possibly drunk themself, as her name was spelt _Elllefubu._

"Was the place you got it done sterile and clean?"

"I think."

"You _think?"_

"You know those stalls in the shopping centre where you can buy phone cases?"

"Yes?"

"There was one of those for tattoos."

"_Fiyero_!"

"It was a D.I.Y tattoo stall."

"WHAT?!"

"It cost five pounds."

"OH MY OZ!"

"Boq gave me the tattoo."

"BOQ!" She had a murderous look.

"No, I wanted the tattoo."

She sighed.

"Boq was also drunk."

"You gave him alcohol?!" Galinda snapped to attention.

"Yeah, that's why he's not here. He's hungover."

"Okay," Elphaba thought logically. "It's not the best place to get a tattoo done, maybe it will be easy to remove?"

"I'll call Boq."

"Put him on speaker."

"Whaddyawan?" A very groggy sounding Boq's reply filled the room.

"Boq. The tattoo. Removable? Please tell me the tattoos are temporary?"

"Oh, that reminds me, I have a confession..."

"What?"

"It's temporary." Elphaba sighed in relief.

"She's right. It's temporary. At least, the one on your face is."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Wash off the temporary ink, I'll talk as you scrub it off. Remember as I was giving you the tattoo we were complaining about Morrible?"

Fiyero nodded, despite the fact Now couldn't see him.

"Take off your pants."

Fiyero proceeded to strip off his tight white pants, before Elphaba and Galinda screamed in protest.

"Oh right, sorry. I'll go into the bathroom."

Fiyero was greeted with a massive image of Madame Morrible's face on his right buttcheek, with the word 'Forever' written underneath.


	15. When Fiyero Needs To Pee

"Come on Fiyero, concentrate, you're good at science."

"I don't really think I can."

"Why not?"

"I really need to pee..."

"Well, hold it in."

"I can't, I need to go _now_!"

"How long have you needed to go?"

"Over an hour."

"Then it's completely your fault and can't blame me for what I'm about to do."

"What-"

"Galinda! Boq! Fiyero really needs to pee!" Elphaba called to Galinda and Boq, who were sitting in front of them. Both turned to face the couple, huge grins on their face.

"Fiyero _weely _needs to pee?" Boq enquired.

"SHUT IT!"

"It's okay Fiyero, just _beweeve _you can get to the end of the lesson."

"Sir, PLEASE let me go to the toilet!"

"_No, _Fiyero."

"Hey, Galinda, what's the name of that Taylor Swift song you like? Sing it for me?" Elphaba smirked.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE are never, ever, getting back together!" She sung, both girls laughing.

Boq took out a bottle of water and poured the liquid in his mouth very slowly.

"Are you ticklish Fiyero?" Galinda tickled him and he laughed.

"STOP IT, IF I LAUGH I'LL PEE!"

"Oh, here, use this empty bottle." Boq said, handing his now empty bottle to him.

He stared at it hesitantly for a few seconds, but could wait no longer.

"Keep guard?"

"Sure."

He then began to empty himself.

"OH MY OZ FIYERO, ARE YOU PEEING IN A BOTTLE?!" Galinda screamed, and the whole class stared at him, but then wishing they didn't.

"FIYERO, PUT IT AWAY AT ONCE!" The professor screamed.

"Um... sir... I can't..."

"What do you mean, boy?"

"Well... It's stuck..."

The whole class roared with laughter, particularly Elphaba, Galinda and Boq.


	16. Getting Creative

"Whatcha doing?" Fiyero walked through the unlocked door of his beloved girlfriend's dormitory. His face changed to a look of concern when he saw her sitting cross-legged on her bed, hunched over her laptop, rubbing her temples.

"Are you alright?"

She yawned.

"Yeah, just kind of stressed. We need to write a short fiction story on anything we want for homework, and I have no idea what to write about. I'm better at remembering information and writing essays then thinking of things and writing a story."

"Scooch over, let's see what you've got so far."

Elphaba moved over to one side of her bed, and Fiyero came and sat down next to her. She balanced the laptop on Fiyeros right leg and her left.

"I've got nothing. I've been looking online for story starters and opening sentences to see if anything inspires me."

"Lets take a look."

Elphaba began to read aloud the many different story starters she had found.

"Benny the Bunny liked to hop. He liked to hop a lot! One day-"

"Next."

"It was an ordinary day until they found the potion..."

"Next."

"Long before Dorothy drops in, a girl is born in Oz with emerald-green skin. Elphaba, who will grow up to become the infamous witch, is a smart, prickly and misunderstood creature who challenges all our preconceived ideas about the nature of good and evil."

"..."

"Nah." They said at the same time.

"Sounds too familiar, like it's already been written."

"Couldn't agree more."

"Maybe you should use some real life experience but turn it to fiction."

* * *

><p><em>'Who am I, you ask? Why, I am a university student! I study here at Friz University.<em>

_I have ups._

_I have downs._

_And there are times at this university where you feel... like your loosing your mind. Just a bit. I would like to share with you my story._

_The story of..._

_Ellie Thripp._

_You see, I have this roommate, her name is Gertrude Downland. _

_It's because of her that I feel like my brain has been thrown into a sparkly pink shredder._

_This, is how my life is with my roommate._

_First of all, cold water. Ever heard of it Gertrude? Yeah, I thought not, because I'm the one who is always left with it after you've showered for the better part of half an hour, plus the hour it takes to get ready. And she needs to get up very early for this, and she thinks that if she's awake, then that means I need to be up, too._

_And let's not get started on her nail polishes. I asked Gertrude what she wanted for her birthday, and her response was "Organise my nail polishes by colour." _

_So THEN I had to spend an hour learning about the difference of Hot Pink and Fuchsia._

_It is rather hard to organize everything by colour when they are all pink._

_And honesty, sometimes, because of Gertrude I think one day I will just loose it and just give off some uncontrollable surge of power that will really hurt her, even though I don't mean to._

_It's tough fight, rooming with Gertrude._

_But I'll survive. _

_I am writing this to show all of the hyperactive roomie victims that they are not alone. There is hope. And chloroform.'_

"Miss Thropp, this was not the assessment.

"You said to be creative..."


	17. Injection

"Fiyero, it's honestly nothing to worry about." Elphaba tried to reassure her trembling boyfriend.

"I really hate needles." Fiyero said, after taking a deep breath.

Elphaba wasn't lying, injections weren't _that _bad, just a small prick in the arm that went away shortly, they may give you a small headache after but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

But she could tell he really wasn't lying when he said he was scared.

He was shaking, his face was a lot paler and there was a thin layer of sweat on his forehead.

"Trust me, your working yourself up about it, it's not as bad as your letting yourself think."

"_Sure._"

Elphaba took Fiyero's hand.

"Everyone's here to support you." She turned to look at Boq and Galinda who were in the waiting room with them.

"How come Fiyero didn't get his injection with us at school when they gave them out for free?" Galinda asked.

"I was afraid I would make a scene in front of the whole school. I would rather bursting into tears in a room with you guys and a bunch of strangers then the whole school."

"_Oh._"

"Galinda, I'm boreddddddd." Boq whined.

"It won't be long now Boq, Fiyero's appointment is in quarter of an hour."

"_Quarter of an hour?! _Why did we have to get here so early?"_  
><em>

"We just got here at this time, just hang on fifteen minutes- actually, I might have something for you to do..."

Galinda rummaged around in her bag and brought out a colouring book and a pack of crayons.

"Here, I picked this up the other day for whenever you were annoying me to keep you happy."

"Oh boy! Crayons!" Boq exclaimed, kissing Galinda and eagerly started to flip through the book to find a good picture.

Galinda found her phone from her handbag and plugged in her earpods while Elphaba read the last twenty pages of her book she'd brought with her.

Fiyero sat still, staring blankly out the window. All of a sudden he could hear calming music and realised Galinda had put one of her bright pink earpods in his ear.

"This is a soundtrack of calming music I made for when I'm nervous, stressed, or trying to get to sleep. I thought you may need it."

Just as Fiyero started to feel more relaxed, all of a sudden, a loud rock music blasted into his ears and very nearly deafened him.

"Sorry! I must have added that in by mistake when I was adding new songs to this." Galinda took out her earpod, and Fiyero decided to do the same. He wasn't in the mood for music anymore.

He turned to look at Boq, who was hunched over his colouring book, his tounge sticking out, making sure he was staying inside the lines.

"Fiyero Tiggular?" a nurse called.

Fiyero stood up and walked into one of the rooms with Elphaba. Minutes later, Galinda and Boq heard a blood-curdling scream coming from the room they had entered.

* * *

><p>"FIYERO, CALM DOWN, I'M LOSING ALL FEELING IN MY HAND, YOU'RE HOLDING IT TOO TIGHTLY!"<p>

"WILL YOU BOTH JUST CALM DOWN?!" the nurse screeched. Honestly, five year olds behaved better.

"NO, IT HURTS!"

"IT SHOULD GO AWAY SOON!"

"WILL SOMEONE GET THE DARN AUTHOR TO TURN OF CAPS LOCK?!"

"...Is- Is it turned off?"

"Yep."

"That's better."

"Can we go home now?"

"Yes we can."

Fiyero walked out, still holding onto Elphaba's hand.

"Oh, wait." Elphaba then looked in her bag and found a sticker, putting it on Fiyero.

"I got it the same time Galinda got the colouring book."

Fiyero looked down at the sticker, reading: '_I'm a brave girl._'

"Thanks. But you got the wrong one."

"Fiyero, based apon your reaction, I think it's fairly accurate."

Fiyero wore his sticker with pride for the rest of the day.


End file.
